Visions From Hell
by ChristyK
Summary: The Winchesters go in search of whatever is causing a rash of suicides.
1. Chapter 1

I started this one before the second season started but then put it aside for awhile before finishing it. Hope you like it.

Visions from Hell

Sam moaned and thrashed around on the motel room's bed.

"No!...Jess!...No!…." He cried out as his head rolled back and forth on the pillow.

Dean, who was sitting on a chair with his computer opened up in front of him, looked over at his brother and shook his head sadly. He had hoped Sam's nightmares about his dead girlfriend had finally stopped, but obviously they hadn't.

"No…please…no…."

Dean picked up a pillow that was lying on a nearby chair and threw it at his brother.

Sam sprung up in the bed ready to take on whatever it was that had woken him up, then realizing nothing was attacking him, he looked over at Dean.

"What….what's going on?" He asked.

"You were having another nightmare." Dean said as he continued typing on the computer.

"Oh…." Sam ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"By the way, you look like hell…." Dean said glancing over at Sam and noticing the dark rings under his eyes.

"Thanks…." Sam said as he got out of bed.

"Sam….it's been over a year now. You got to stop having these nightmares about Jess. She's gone and you can't bring her back."

"I know…" Sam looked over at Dean. "I don't know why these nightmares started up again. I hadn't dreamt about Jess for the last few months."

"Well something must have triggered them again."

"Yeah, I guess so…. Well I'm going to take a shower." Sam started walking toward the bathroom but then got dizzy and fell against the doorway.

"You okay?" Dean quickly stood up and hurried to his brother's side.

"Yeah." Sam gave a nervous little laugh. "Just tripped over my own feet."

Dean watched as Sam continued into the bathroom and shut the door. He hoped Sam was telling him the truth. His brother hadn't looked well for the last few weeks and was having trouble sleeping, and when he did finally fall sleep he'd toss and turn from nightmares. Sam looked exhausted and Dean hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

**Half an hour later**

Dean looked up from the computer as Sam came out of the bathroom; he looked tired but otherwise seemed okay. Sam walked over and stood behind him looking at the computer screen.

"Find anything?"

"Well there's an article about some people claiming their farm is haunted, then we got a man who claims to be a vampire. We also got a bunch of suicides and a woman who claims she's possessed." Dean smiled up at Sam.

"Anything close by."

"Well the closest to us is the suicides."

"What do you got on that?"

Dean typed on his computer for a few seconds then pushed his chair back slightly from the screen.

"Okay…" He put his hands behind his head as he leaned back in the chair and studied the screen. "Looks like there's a canyon about forty miles from here which has had eight suicides in the last two weeks. Friends of the suicides say they suddenly claimed to have seen something that caused them to walk off cliffs in the area or throw themselves into the river. The bodies apparently disappeared but turned up a few days to a week later stripped of its flesh. The authorities are saying the bodies were apparently eaten by mountain lions in the area."

"Eight suicides? In the same area?"

"Within a mile or so of each other."

"And they didn't close the park?"

"They said there was no reason to close the park. Witnesses say there was no one around the victims when they killed themselves. There was no reason to expect anyone of foul play."

"Are there any legends connected with the area?"

Dean typed into the search bar then clicked on the results.

"The only thing I can find is an old Indian legend about a miner who was trapped by a cave in and apparently ended up killing and eating his co workers to survive. Apparently when the man was found he was totally insane. It goes on to say that he was put into an institution for awhile but escaped and was never found. The legend says that the miner, or his spirit, still walks the area looking for victims." Dean looked up at Sam. "They say the legend was apparently started to scare children into not wandering off by themselves."

"Well what do you think; do you want to check it out?"

"Might as well, we're not doing any good hanging around here."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Visions from Hell **

Chapter two

**Later**

They stopped at a small store near the entrance to the canyon to pick up supplies and ask a few questions.

"How long are you boys expecting to stay?" The clerk asked.

"Just a few days." Dean said as he put some bottled water on the counter.

"You're lucky; the canyon's really pretty this time of year."

"So we've been told." Dean smiled, he then decided to see if he could get any new information out of the clerk. "I heard you had a rash of suicides in the last two weeks."

"Yeah…Why anyone would want to jump off those cliffs is beyond me."

"Doesn't it seem a little strange, eight suicides in only two weeks?"

"Yeah, it's a bit high… but we always have suicides in the canyon. Maybe it's the beauty of the area….makes some people depressed I guess."

"Yeah, guess so…."

Sam walked over.

"We heard some weird stories on the way up here…about a miner's ghost walking through the canyon. What's up with that?"

The man gave a little laugh.

"Oh don't you go believing any of that hogwash."

"So you've heard the story?"

"Yeah I heard it, actually some old Indian families that still live around here claim that it's true."

"How's the story go?"

"Well, it seems there was a miner, Ned Watkins I believe his name was….well, he and his crew were trapped in the mine in 1881. One night there was a bad cave in and most of the miners were killed outright. They found them the next day, but four of the men were missing including Watkins. It took them about ten days to remove the rubble and when they found them he was the only man alive, but he was totally insane. They later found the bodies of his three companions… Well I should say what was left of the bodies….they were picked clean of all their flesh. The third man was strung up by his wrists and Watkins apparently had slit the man's wrist and was drinking his blood to survive."

"Boy, that story ought to keep the lights on at night around here." Dean said smiling as he glanced at Sam.

"That's not the end of it…..Watkins was locked away for awhile but escaped. … They say he came back. People began disappearing and were later found…or at least their bones were and the story got started that Watkins was the one responsible."

"Wow, that's quite a story."

"Yeah it is. And now with these suicides happening in the same area people are talking."

"They think they're connected?"

"People around here don't have much to talk about….This gives them something to sit on the porch with their neighbors and talk about."

"I heard that most of the bodies were found, but all they found were bones."

"We have a hell of a lot of mountain lions and coyotes around here. In fact it's funny the game warden doesn't have open season on them. Those things find a dead body they can strip it clean in no time at all." The man frowned as he looked over at Sam. "You okay boy?"

Sam stood with his eyes squeezed shut, his hand up to his forehead, his face twisted with pain. Dean quickly stepped over to him and put his arm over his shoulder and began to lead him outside.

"Migraine…." Dean said looking back at the clerk. "He gets them all the time. Just needs a little fresh air and he'll be fine."

Once he had Sam outside he put a hand on each of Sam's shoulders and looked into his face.

"Sam?….Sammy?…." Dean said as he gently shook his brother's shoulders.

Sam winced in pain then slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked his face masked with concern.

"Yeah…" Sam said as he took a couple of deep breaths trying to ease the pain.

"What's going on? Was it another vision?" Dean had seen Sam have visions before and knew they were often painful.

Sam nodded as he tried to make some sense out of what he had just seen before talking.

"I saw someone strung up by their arms in…." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as another sharp pain shot through his head. "I think it was in some kind of cave… and this person or whatever it was had slit their arm open and was drinking their blood…. There were bones and body parts scattered all over the place." Sam said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Do you think you were just seeing something from the past or was it something that hadn't happened yet?"

"I'm not positive…but I'm pretty sure it didn't happened yet."

"Could you see the face of the person that was hung up?" Dean hoped if Sam saw the person and if they ran into them in the canyon they could somehow stop the vision from coming true.

"No…." Sam shook his head. "It was all jumbled up…I couldn't make out a face."

"Could you see the thing that was drinking the blood?"

"Yeah…it looked like a man but…." Sam looked over at his brother. "Dean…he was dressed like a miner."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter three

"A miner?"

"That's what he looked like to me."

"So then this legend could be true. Could you tell if it was a spirit or something else?"

"Well…." Sam again pinched the bridge of his nose as another pain flashed through his head. "It looked like it was something in-between. It wasn't really a spirit….but it wasn't a man either."

"Maybe he's in limbo, maybe he's holding onto his body….Well, rock salt and holy water should take care of him."

Just then the clerk walked out of the store.

"Is he okay?" He asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, he's fine; my brother's prone to bad headaches."

"Must be pretty painful from the way it looked."

"Yeah they are." Dean patted Sam on the back. "But he'll be okay." He squeezed Sam's shoulder then looked at the clerk. "Would you happen to have a map of the canyon for sale?"

"Yeah, just a minute." The clerk went into the store and returned a few minutes later and handed a map to Dean.

"Do you know where the mine shaft is, the one where Watkins was found?"

"Yeah, but I really don't think you boys should go there. It's dangerous; half of its caved in, the other half could come down at any time. They have no trespassing signs all over the place."

"Don't worry we're not going to go in; we just want to take pictures of it from the outside. I just want to show the family back home some pictures when I tell them the story you told us."

"Well…." The clerk looked at the map and put a red X on the location of the mine. "It's about a three day trip down river to reach it. You'll come to a big bend in the river and it's on the left side. You can't miss it; you'll see the no trespassing signs from the river."

"Thanks a lot…." Dean smiled at the clerk. "We'd also like to rent two canoes."

"Sure thing. You pay for them here then I'll call ahead and have them ready for you when you reach the river."

"Thanks."

The man looked back and forth between them.

"You boys be careful out there, that river and canyon ain't nothing to take lightly. There are a lot of dangers out there….wild animals, snakes, and the river itself has a lot of bad rapids. Your best bet is to walk the canoes around them. If you lose the canoes, it's a long walk back."

"We'll be fine, we've done this before. Could we have someone meet us somewhere down river and then drive us back to our car in about a week?"

The man leaned over the map and pointed to a spot.

"I can have someone pick you up there. It should take you about five days to get there. You have a cell phone?" When Dean nodded the man continued. "Okay I'll give you my number, just give me a call when you get there and I'll have someone pick you up. But don't try calling till you get to the pick up point, with all those cliffs cell phones don't work in the canyon."

"Thanks, we'd appreciate it." Dean put his hand out and shook the man's hand then followed him back inside to pay for the services.

**Later**

They drove down the road to the river and got the two canoes, packed their equipment into each of them, then headed out into the river paddling side by side.

Sam smiled as he looked at the beauty of the area.

"Just look around you…" He said to Dean. "This is beautiful…look at those rock formations."  
"Don't let the beauty lull you into a sense of peacefulness, something out here is killing these people."

"I know…but.nothing says we can't enjoy the trip."

Dean smiled to himself as he watched his brother's face as he looked around the area. It was true it was beautiful, but Dean knew beauty could hide horror, he had seen it many times before. But still it made him feel good to see his brother enjoying himself; he hadn't seen that look of contentment on his brother's face in a long time. He himself though would much rather be in a smoky bar making a move on some girl then out here in all this nature.

"So what do you think we're dealing with?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I never heard of a spirit eating human flesh."

"Do you think it could be another wendigo?"

"Could be but…in my vision it looked more human then creature but….I don't know…I only got a glimpse of it."

"Maybe he hasn't turned into a full wendigo yet, maybe he's still part human."

"But why eight deaths in the last two weeks? That's pretty many even for a wendigo. They usually spread out their killings over months, not weeks."

"Maybe he was hibernating….maybe he just woke up and was hungry."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I really appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter four

They continued down the river scanning the area for anything that seemed strange or out of the ordinary.

"You know if this is a wendigo it seems weird that something that wicked is in a place this beautiful." Sam said as he looked up at the steep canyon walls in awe of the beauty of the area.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Sam."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A wendigo doesn't see beauty Sam, all it's looking for is its next meal. So while you're out here admiring all this beauty, something might be standing behind you waiting to turn you into its lunch."

"I know that, but I can still enjoy the scenery while I'm hunting."

"This scenery can completely take over your senses; it can make you take your mind off of the job. After the thing's dead Sam, then you can admire the beauty of it."

"What the hell made you so grumpy all of a sudden?"

"Sorry…" Dean gave a little smile. "I guess I'm just not into all this nature stuff the way you are. I figure we got a job to do, we do it, and we're gone."

"You need to take the time to smell the roses Dean."

"What?"

When Sam didn't answer him he looked over at him but could tell Sam's attention was elsewhere.

"What's up?"

"There's something over there, on the river bank. Don't you smell it?"

Dean sniffed the air and could detect a faint smell of decomposition; something in the area was dead.

Sam began rowing over to the bank with Dean right beside him. They tied off the canoes and walked over to the object. They both wrinkled their noses in disgust. It was what was left of a human ribcage, pieces of flesh still hung from some of the ribs.

"It's been just about picked clean." Dean said as he looked around the river bank at the other bones that lay scattered nearby.

"Just about anything could have done that. There are all kinds of scavengers around here."

"I'm still betting on some kind of wendigo."

"Yeah…but a wendigo is all deformed, it doesn't usually resemble a human anymore. But this thing in my dream….it had a human form."

"Maybe it's some kind of a mutant."

"I guess that's possible."

Dean looked up and down the river.

"It will be getting dark soon; I think we better find a place to make camp. We don't want to be out on the river at night, not till we're sure what we're up against."

"Don't you think we should notify someone about the bones?"

"I doubt if we can get a signal on the phone this far into the canyon. Mark it on the map; we'll notify someone when we're out of here."

They continued down the river for another mile looking for a flat area to camp on when they finally spotted smoke from a campfire and headed toward it. It was the only flat area they had come across and it was getting too dark to look for another. They pulled the canoe up as far away from the other campers as they could not wanting to intrude. But the other campers, two men, saw them and walked over to them as they tied up the canoes.

"Hey." The one camper put up his hand in greeting.

"Sorry to intrude but it's getting dark and we couldn't find anywhere else to land the canoes and set up camp."

"No problem, the area's big enough for all of us." The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Tony, and my friend's Frank."

"Dean." Dean said shaking hands. "And this is my brother Sam."

They all shook hands.

"Beautiful area… You come here often?" Sam asked as he watched the sunset light up the sky in different shades of orange.

"We try to ride the river at least twice a year." Tony said then hitched his thumb toward his campsite. "We caught a lot of fish, more then we need, you're welcome to join us once you set up camp."

"That sounds good, thanks."

The men walked back to their camp while Dean and Sam set up their tent.

"Seem like nice enough guys." Dean said as he fluffed up his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I wonder if they…." Sam suddenly fell to his knees as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Sam!" Dean went to his side.

"What's going on Sam, talk to me?"

"Oh God….." Sam moaned as the pain in his head intensified. He gasped in a breath of air when the vision finally faded.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean looked into Sam's eyes.

"Dean….Tony's going to die…..I saw that thing…..I saw it eating him…."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Hope you're not disappointed.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter five

"You sure…it was eating him?"

Sam nodded.

Tony and Frank had seen Sam fall to his knees and ran back over to him.

"You okay buddy?" They asked seeing the pained look on Sam's face.

Sam nodded then looked at Tony.

"Look, I know I'm going to sound crazy but I got to warn you…."

"Warn me? About what?"

"You're in danger out here….I think you need to either stay with us and we'll try to protect you …..or you should head out of here and don't stop till you get out of the canyon."

"What are you talking about?" Tony gave a little nervous laugh as he looked back and forth between the brothers. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No, it's no joke." Dean said.

"I…I have visions….and usually they come true." Sam tried to explain.

"And what do these visions have to do with me?"

"I saw you….killed." Sam figured he might as well come right out and tell him, why beat around the bush.

"This isn't funny." Frank said stepping forward.

"It isn't meant to be." Sam said. "I know it sounds crazy but I sometimes see things before they happen, and I saw you being attacked."

"Look, I don't believe in any of this mumbo jumbo stuff."

"My brother is telling you the truth. I suggest you listen to him."

"What exactly is attacking me?"

"Some kind of….thing. I saw it ripping you apart."

"Hey, I don't know what kind of drug you're on but…." Tony started backing away from them. "I think you better just stay away from us."

"I'm telling you the truth….Didn't you hear about the missing people? Well I think this thing killed them." Sam walked toward Tony. "Please, you got to listen to me. This thing is going to come for you."

Tony suddenly reached under his jacket and pulled out a large hunting knife which he held in front of him.

"Back off!"

Dean quickly grabbed Sam's arm stopping him from going further.

"Look, we don't want any trouble….My brother is just trying to save your life." Dean spoke up.

"Okay, you warned me….Now just stay away from us." Tony and Frank headed back to their campsite obviously not believing a word of it.

Dean released Sam's arm.

"Well I guess that means dinners off." Dean gave Sam a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Dean, Tony's going to die unless we stop it."

"And how are we going to do that? We still have a two days ride down the river till we reach the mine shaft. Hopefully if we salt and burn it, it might destroy the creature, but till then…." Dean looked around the canyon. "That thing could be anywhere. In fact it could be watching us right now."

"Yeah, I have a feeling it is." Sam looked over at Tony and Frank's camp. "Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut about the vision, all I did was freak them out."

"It was a judgment call Sam. If you wouldn't have warned him and something happened to him, how would you feel then?"

"What are we going to do Dean? How are we going to protect them, they think we're nuts."

"There's little we can do unless we catch that thing in the act of attacking him…If we do, we can send it back to hell where it belongs."

**Later that night**

They took turns throughout the night sitting outside their tent keeping an eye on the other men's tent. But they were both exhausted from their trip and when it was Dean's turn he couldn't keep his eyes open and drifted off around three A M, he woke up twenty minutes later to the sound of shouting.

"Tony! Tony where the hell are you?"

Sam also heard the shouting and came out of the tent, together they ran over to the other campsite.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Tony's gone!"

"Did you see him leave? Do you know which way he went?"

"No…I woke up and he was gone!" Frank looked around frantically.

"Tony!" Sam shouted looking into the darkness, but it was impossible to see more then a few feet in front of him. "Tony!"

They all grabbed flashlights and looked around the area but came up with nothing.

When they got back to the campsite Frank ran into his tent and came out with a gun which he pointed at them.

"Whoa buddy, take it easy." Dean said as he and Sam held their hands out at their sides.

"What did you do to him?" Frank asked moving the gun back and forth between the brothers.

"We didn't do anything. My brother tried to warn you." Dean spoke up.

"About a creature! You guys are nuts!...I'm getting out of here and I'll kill either of you if you try to follow me. I don't know what you did to Tony but you're not doing the same thing to me."

Sam took a step forward.

"Sammy…." Dean said under his breath. He knew the man was terrified and could flip out at any moment and shoot either of them.

Sam held up his hand silencing Dean and continued slowly walking toward the man. If he could get close enough maybe he could jump him.

"We should stick together. Tony's gone, probably taken by that thing. It could come for you next. You shouldn't go off by yourself."

"Get away from me!" Frank backed toward the canoe.

Sam kept his hands up trying to show Frank that he meant him no harm.

"Look, I know this all sounds crazy but you got to believe me. It might be too late for Tony but maybe you can make it out of the canyon alive if you listen to me."

"We were fine till you two showed up! Now Tony's gone….he has a wife and kids! What the hell am I suppose to tell them? That some creature killed him?" Tony waved the gun in front of him.

"Sammy…." Dean could see that Frank was getting more agitated. "Back off Sammy." Dean warned him as he took a few steps forward. He knew Sam was going to get himself shot if he kept advancing on Frank.

But Sam continued walking slowly toward Frank; he knew if Frank got in the canoe he might as well sign his own death certificate.

"Frank you got to listen to me…..Don't get in that canoe…. If you do you could die, and not just from that thing out there, the river's too dangerous to travel at night."

"Stay back! I'll shoot you if you come closer!"

"Frank we're only trying to help you….You got to listen to me….I can't let you go out there."

"Get away from me!"

A shot rang out and echoed throughout the canyon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Once more thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Thanks.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter six

Sam cried out in pain as he grabbed his side, he spun around then dropped to one knee.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he ran to his brother's side. "You idiot he was only trying to help you!" Dean said as he looked over at Frank.

"I told him to stay back!" Frank said as he got in his canoe. He then pushed himself out into the river and drifted down to their canoes and unhooked them from the tree that they had been tied to.

"What are you doing?" Dean watched as Frank pulled their canoes out into the river preventing them from following him. He then released them and they drifted down the river after him. "You bastard my brother's hurt, I need to get him out of here!" Dean yelled to Frank who ignored him as he continued down the river, Dean then turned his attention back to his brother. He gently pulled Sam's shirt back and examined his wound.

"He's scared Dean, it's not his fault." Sam said as lay back on the ground his teeth clenched in pain.

"Damn it Sam you should have stayed back…I told you to back the hell off."

"I had to stop him…he's going to get himself killed."

"And you almost got yourself killed trying to stop him." Dean said as he checked out Sam's wound.

"How bad is it?"

Dean gently turned Sam on his side as he looked for an exit wound but didn't find any.

"I can't tell." He said as he rolled Sam onto his back. "But the bullet's still in there."

"Oh great…." Sam knew what that meant. Dean would have to try to remove the bullet before infection set in.

Dean put his hand over the wound and pressed down hard trying to slow the blood flow causing Sam to give a little yelp of pain as he tried to pull back away from the painful touch.

"Sammy I know it hurts but I have to get this bleeding to slow down." Dean looked back at the river as Frank and the canoes disappeared into the darkness. "Damn him!" He had no idea how bad Sam was hurt, but he did know they now had no way out of the canyon unless they walked and Sam was in no condition to do that. He took Sam's hand and put it over the wound then pressed down keeping his hand on top of Sam's.

"Oh God Dean…." Sam moaned.

"I'm sorry Sam but you have to keep pressure on this till I can get the first aide kit. I'll be right back." He left Sam and ran back to their tent and said a prayer of thanks that they had taken the kit off the canoe. He then ran back to Sam and knelt down next to him. Sam had his eyes shut and was shivering with pain. "Sam I'm going to have to probe for the bullet…..I can't leave it in you…." Dean hoped that the bullet wasn't in too deep and that it hadn't hit a bone and ricochet off in a different direction.

"I know…I know…." Sam knew Dean had no choice, the longer they left the bullet in the more likely infection would set in.

"You know this is going to hurt like hell."

"I know….just get it over with." Sam said trying to prepare himself for the pain to come.

They had both been trained in extensive first aide by their dad and Sam had seen Dean take a bullet out of their dad before and knew how painful the procedure was.

Dean handed Sam a small bottle of whiskey that they kept in the first aide kit. He took a couple of swallows then nodded that he was ready.

Dean took out his lighter and heated the probe sterilizing it. Then using the light from the still burning campfire to light his way, he gently inserted the probe into the wound feeling for the bullet. Sam clenched his fists and turned his head to the side trying not to cry out. At first Dean was worried when he couldn't feel the bullet but then he breathed a sigh of relief when the probe hit something hard.

"I think I have it." He then took a long tweezer like instrument out of the kit. "Sammy I know this is going to hurt, but I need you to hold as still as you can." When Sam nodded he sterilized the tweezers then inserted it into the wound. He felt around until he could feel the bullet then gently and slowly pulled it out of the hole. Once out he examined in and was pretty certain he had the entire bullet. He knew leaving even a small fragment in the wound could cause a fatal infection. He then looked at Sam as he took a bottle of antibiotic liquid out of the kit; he knew the liquid was going to burn like hell. "Sammy… you better brace yourself." He gave Sam a few seconds to prepare himself then poured the liquid into the wound. Sam threw his head back and clenched his teeth in agony as he reached out and grabbed his brother's arm squeezing it hard, it felt like his side was on fire. Dean put his hand over Sam's hand wishing there was something he could do to take the pain away. But after an agonizing few seconds Sam's hand finally let go as it fell limp at his side as he passed out. Dean was grateful that Sam was at least free from pain for the moment. He then took out a sterile gauze pad and put it over the wound then taped it in place. He wanted the wound to drain before stitching it hoping that any dirt that was still in the wound would be washed away by the blood. He hoped as long as it didn't get infected Sam would be okay. Dean then gently grabbed his brother under his arms and pulled him into Frank and Tony's tent since theirs was the closest. Once inside he put him on one of the sleeping bags and pulled a cover up over his body. He then went back to their tent and brought back the salt gun, holy water, and the flare gun and sat down next to his brother to wait for whatever the morning would hold.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter seven

Dean sat next to Sam throughout the rest of the night and into the morning. Finally around eight Sam woke up.

"How're feeling?" Dean asked when Sam opened his eyes.

"Okay." Sam winced as he tried to sit up.

Dean knew Sam was lying; it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

"Sam just lay still till I check you out." Sam lay back down and Dean carefully removed the bandage and examined the wound. The bleeding had slowed down and Dean hoped that any dirt in the wound had been washed away. He then took some more of the antibiotic and gently cleaned the area. "Sam you know I'm going to have to sew this shut."

"Yeah I know, just get it over with."

Dean took out a needle and thread from the first aide kit then as gently as he could stitched the wound closed. Then he took antibiotic cream and smeared it over the wound then covered it once more with a sterile bandage. He then sat back and looked at Sam.

"We have ourselves a little problem.. Frank released our canoes and who knows how far down river they could have drifted, and turning back isn't even an option. The terrain is worse going back then it is to keep heading down river. We really don't have a choice except to wait here a few days till you heal up a little then head down river; hopefully one of the canoes will run aground and we'll come across it."

"Dean that thing has Tony; soon it might have Frank if it doesn't already. We need to keep moving. We need to find that mine shaft, salt and burn it, and end this thing before more people die."

"Sam you're too weak to travel, and I'm not going without you."

"I'll be okay; I'll just take it easy…"

"Sam you've just been shot if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed." Sam gave Dean a little smile as he touched his bandaged side. "But you patched me up and as long as I take it easy I'll be fine." When Dean didn't seem convinced he continued. "Dean we can't just hang around here ….we got to head down river. We need to find Frank." Sam slowly stood up. "And we need to get moving."

"You know you're a stubborn son of a bitch."

"I've learned from the best."

"Okay, but if you start bleeding or seem weak we're stopping."

"Okay, agreed."

"And we take it easy Sam….real easy."

"Fine…But we got to get moving."

They packed their backpacks and Dean put the heaviest equipment including the guns in his. They then headed out into the canyon.

**Later**

Even though Sam insisted they keep moving Dean made them stop often to allow his brother to rest. He could tell Sam was exhausted and knew he should be in a hospital or at least a motel room resting, not running around a canyon on a hunt. They had just stopped to rest when Sam suddenly fell to one knee. Dean hurried to his brother's side and helped him over to a rock to sit. Sam sat with the palms of his hands pressed against his forehead his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Sammy?" Dean knelt down in front of his brother and put his hands on Sam's arms. "Sammy what's going on?"

After a few seconds Sam looked up at his brother.

"Oh God Dean…"

"What is it Sam…did you have another vision?"

Sam nodded as he took a few deep breaths waiting for his headache to ease.

"Dean I saw it again….that thing…It had a man hanging up by his arms….He was…" Sam swallowed hard. "Dean he was eating him….. He was cutting flesh off of his legs and….he was eating him alive." Sam shut his eyes again as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get the image out of his mind.

"Who was it Sam….Tony?"

"No…. I don't know who it was….but it wasn't Tony. But….Tony was there….he was hanging next to this guy. Dean the thing was drinking Tony's blood. Tony was hanging there, by his arms…. and this thing released one of his arms and then slit it…. it then drank his blood. When he was done….he tied a string or something around it to stop the blood from flowing and then tied his arm back up." Sam looked at Dean. "Tony's still alive Dean but I don't know for how long, we got to get to him."

"We will Sam but you need to rest. Look at you; you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Dean…." Sam started to protest.

"Sam I said we will, after you get some rest. If you keep going you're going to start bleeding again and that's not going to get us anywhere. We're going to stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll head back out there."

"Tony could be dead by then."

"You could be dead if we keep going and I'm not about to let that happen." Dean pushed Sam's shirt to the side and could see blood leaking through the bandage. "Damn it Sammy you're already starting to bleed …you got to rest."

"Okay, okay…." Sam knew Dean was right, he was exhausted and if they did continue he would be of little help to Dean if they came across the spirit."

**Later**

Dean unrolled their sleeping bags and positioned them side by side. They had left the tent behind since they no longer had the canoes to carry it in, but they did have most of their other equipment with them. While Sam rested Dean caught some fish then cleaned and fried them over an open fire. He then changed Sam's bandage and reapplied the antibiotic cream. Dean was worried; the wound looked red and felt hot and he hoped it wasn't getting infected. They hit the bed early, both exhausted and wanting to get an early start in the morning.

Around four in the morning Dean heard a noise and climbed out of his sleeping bag, he walked toward the river.

At the same time Sam moaned in his sleep as another vision flashed through his mind. This time Dean was in danger. He watched as his brother walked into the river and was swept away by the churning waters. Sam thrashed around in his sleep as the vision became more intense.

"No…..No ….. Dean!" He screamed as he sprang up in the sleeping bag.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I appreciate the reviews, thanks. Not sure what is happening but I posted this earlier and I noticed that some of the words were missing from some of the sentences, so I took it off and checked it and the words were on my document but were being zapped when I posted it onto the site. So I apologize if some of the sentences have words cut off…… For some reason it won't let me fix them.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter eight

Dean reached the river bed and looked out into the moonlit night as he watched a figure slowly materializing in the middle of the river. His mouth dropped open as he recognized her.

"Mom?" He couldn't believe his eyes as he took a few steps into the river. "Mom!" She smiled as she looked at him and motioned for him to come to her. Tears ran down his face as he slowly walked into the river. "Mom…"

"Dean no!" Sam ran up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Damn it Sammy let me go!" He tried his best to pull away and almost did before Sam grabbed him and pulled him out of the water.

"Dean wake up!" Sam shouted as he shook his brother.

"Sam, Mom's out there! You got to let me go to her!" Dean pointed to the river where he could still see the faint form of his mom motioning for him to come to her.

"There's no one out there Dean! No one! It's an illusion, it's not real!" Sam looked in the direction that Dean was looking and saw no one.

Dean continued struggling with his brother.

"You son of a bitch let me go!"

"No! Dean's it's not real! Mom's dead…it's an illusion!"

Dean broke free from Sam's grasp and once more headed into the river. Sam ran after him and tackled him, and they both hit the water hard. When Dean looked up the image was gone. He looked over at Sam a stunned look on his face.

"Mom was out there Sam, I saw her…. I saw her as clear as I'm seeing you."

"That thing made you see her. Remember the friends of the people who disappeared said they saw something that made them walk off the cliffs. It appeared they had committed suicide, but something lured them to the cliffs. That's what was happening to you. It was making you see Mom so it could lure you into the water….That thing wanted you Dean."

Dean stood up then reached down to help Sam up. Sam took his brother's hand then gave a little gasp of pain as he pulled him up. Sam glanced down and saw that he had started bleeding again and quickly turned away hoping Dean hadn't noticed, but he had.

"Damn it Sammy….I'm sorry." He knew he had reopened Sam's stitches when he was struggling with him.

"I'm okay….just popped a few stitches." Sam gave a little smile trying to hide his pain.

"You know I'm going to have to restitch it Sam, if dirt gets in there it'll get infected." He put his hand on Sam's back guiding him gently back to the shoreline. "Come on; let's get back to camp so I can check it out."

Once they were back at their sleeping bags Dean carefully removed Sam's bandage and tried to hide the worry from his face. The wound was even redder and hotter then last time he had checked. He knew it had to be causing Sam a lot of pain even though he tried his best to hide it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this sore?"

"It's nothing….it's not that bad."

"Not that bad! Damn it Sammy I can feel the heat radiating off of it! I think it's infected, there must be a piece of bullet still in there." Dean could see the fear in his brother's eyes. Sam knew what Dean would have to do and he knew it was a painful procedure. He had seen his brother dig a piece of bullet out of their dad years ago and had seen the agony it had caused him even though he tried to hide it. "You know I'm going to have to go in and get it out."

"It'll be okay, just stitch it back up."

"Sammy you know I can't do that. I got to get that piece of metal out of you or it's not going to heal properly."

"Dean we don't have time for this, we got to find Tony and Frank. Daylight's going to break soon and we got to get moving. If you dig around in there and I pass out who knows how many hours that will set us back."

"But if I don't get it out and infection sets in, you could die Sam, and I ain't about to let that happen."

"Dean…What if that thing comes back for you? What if I'm unconscious and not able to stop it next time?"

"Sam, we don't have a choice, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine….I got to get that fragment out of you Sam, you know that." He hated to have to cause his brother more pain but he had no choice, and just wanted to get it over with.

Sam swallowed hard; he knew there was nothing he could take for the pain and the whiskey they had in the kit was almost gone.

"Okay, just do it….just get it over with." He knew it was senseless to waste time arguing with Dean.

"Lay down and try to hold still."

Once Sam was laying down Dean went over and got the first aide kit. He took out the probe and the long tweezers and sterilized them over the open fire. He handed Sam what was left of the whiskey, it was barely a swallow. He then knelt next to Sam. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to steady his nerves.

"I'm sorry Sammy….but I don't have a choice." He handed Sam a piece of thick gauze. "If the pain gets too bad bite down on this."

"Just get it over with." Sam said as he took the gauze and put it between his teeth.

Dean first cut the stitches away to fully open the wound. He then took the probe and once more stuck it in Sam's wound. Sam bit down hard on the gauze and turned his head away, it felt like Dean had stuck a hot branding iron in his side.

After probing the wound for a few seconds he felt what he hoped was the bullet fragment. He then took the tweezers and slowly inserted it into the wound next to the probe. Sam threw his head back in agony and gave a muffled cry of pain as tears slid from the corners of his shut eyes. Dean pushed the tweezers in deeper and Sam's body arched in pain then went limp as he passed out. Dean was thankful Sam was unconscious and out of pain for the moment. He felt around till he found the hard object in the wound and slowly pulled it out. He looked at the small piece of metal and hoped he had gotten it all this time. He then cleaned the wound thoroughly grateful that Sam couldn't feel the painful procedure, he then stitched it closed and covered it with a fresh gauze pad. Next he took a cup of cool water and cleaned the sweat off of his brother's face. He then pulled Sam close to him trying to protect him from whatever was out there in the night.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks a lot for the reviews, I appreciate each of them.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter nine

A few hours later Sam moaned softly as he began to wake up.

"How're you feeling?" Dean, who had stayed awake guarding his brother throughout the night, was glad to see that Sam was finally coming around.

"Okay….How long have I been out?"

"About three hours."

Sam tried to get up but winced and grabbed his injured side. "Easy Sam…" Dean put his hand on Sam's chest and held him down. ".I really think you need to rest today."

"We can't. Tony's going to die if we don't find him soon."

Dean knew it would be useless to spend the morning arguing with Sam, once he got something in his head it would be almost impossible to talk him out of it. He reached down and gently helped Sam up.

"Okay we'll go…But we're taking it slow and easy."

They headed deeper into the canyon following the river. Dean kept his eyes on his brother, if he saw any sign of weakness he was going to force Sam to rest even if he had to tie him down. But Sam knew Dean was watching him and even though he felt like he could barely take another step he kept walking, he had no choice; a man's life depended on it.

They had just come to a bend in the river when Dean smiled.

"Well looky at that." He nodded toward the river where one of the canoes had run aground, now at least Sam could rest while he rowed.

Sam stood at the edge of the water looking down river while Dean put their supplies on the canoe.

"I wonder if Frank made it out."

"Let's hope so. That guy was terrified; he probably didn't even stop for the night."

"Yeah." Sam gave a little laugh. "I don't blame the guy; I must have sounded like a lunatic."

"Well, if he only knew what was really out there in the dark he'd believe you."

"Not just the dark…" Sam said looking down sadly. "You know sometimes I wish _we _didn't know….I wish you were married and had a family, I wish I was in college with Jess, and I wish Mom and Dad were still alive…." Sam's voice broke with emotion at the mention of their parents.

"I know Sam….so do I sometimes….Well every thing except the family part….How can I deprive the women of the world of something this fine." Dean grinned as he tapped himself on the chest.

"Some how I think they'd learn to get by if you were off the market." Sam looked up and gave Dean a small smile. He knew his brother was just trying to cheer him up and he was grateful for it.

"Maybe eventually…but just think of all the broken hearts there would be if Dean Winchester was no longer available."

"I can't understand how that big head of yours can even fit on your neck."

"But its true Sam, admit it." He said as he held the canoe steady for Sam to get in. "When we go to a bar, who do all the ladies snuggle up to….answer me that Sam, who?"

"Well that's because you ply them full of booze so they loose their better judgment."

"No…it's because they know a class act when they see one." Dean said as he stepped into the canoe and immediately lost his balance and fell into the river.

Sam doubled over with laughter. Unfortunately it didn't do his wounded side any good and he ended up wincing in pain as he tried not to laugh.

"Some class act." Sam pressed his hand against his sore side. "Damn it Dean don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"Ahhhh shut up." Dean said when he finally made it into the canoe and sat down. "I had everything under control until you rocked the boat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…." Sam smiled; it felt good to get his mind off of the hunt for awhile. But when he looked back at Dean he could see that his attention was drawn to something across the river. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't what I think it is." Dean began rowing across the river.

When they reached the other side Dean tied off the canoe then helped Sam out. They walked over to the object Dean had seen. It was the head and upper torso of a man, most of the flesh had been removed from the body.

"Dean….that's the man I saw in the vision….The man I saw hanging next to Tony."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter ten

Sam's face wrinkled with disgust as he looked at the cannibalized body.

"We got to stop this thing Dean or it's just going to keep on killing."

Dean pulled out the map.

"Well we should be able to reach the mine in about a day. Let's hope the thing is in there when we do."

"And let's hope salting and burning it destroys it."

"Well if it doesn't, we might end up being that thing's next lunch."

They got back in the canoe and pushed off into the river. A few hours later they pulled over for the night.

"Well according to the map we should be at the mine by tomorrow." Dean said as they both stood looking out over the river.

"I just hope it's in time to save Tony."

Dean looked over at Sam and could tell he was feeling guilty for not being able to convince Tony to listen to him.

"Sam, if we're too late to save Tony I don't want you blaming yourself….You tried to warn him."

"Yeah, but I went at it the wrong way. I shouldn't have just blurted it out the way I did."

"You did what you had to do. You told him what you saw."

"But I should have tried to explain to him about my visions first. I should have waited till we were over at their camp eating dinner with them and then brought it up. Maybe he would have listened then, after he knew us a little better. Instead I ended up just scaring them both. Now that thing has Tony and who knows where Frank is."

"Well hopefully Frank's long gone. You didn't see him in your vision did you?"

"No, I only saw Tony and that other man. But that doesn't mean he wasn't there."

"Well tomorrow we'll check out the mine shaft. There should be a lot of old timber in there that will burn up pretty quick. We can salt the entrance stopping it from leaving, then see if we can find Tony and anyone else that might be in there and get them out, then light the whole thing up. Tomorrow if we're lucky this thing should be over with."

"I hope so."

**Later that night**

Dean woke up to the sound of Sam talking in his sleep.

"Jess….Jess …" Sam rolled his head back and forth as a tear ran down his face. "Jess don't go….Jess….Jess!" Sam suddenly sprang up in the sleeping bag.

"Whoa Sammy….it was just a dream." Dean said as he put his hand out stopping his brother from jumping up.

"Oh man…." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was so real."

"I thought you weren't having these dreams about Jess that much anymore."

"I'm not…"

"Well go back to sleep, you need to get some rest." Dean knew that Sam's wounded side still bothered him and he didn't like the idea of going face to face with this thing when his brother wasn't one hundred percent well. He knew they should hold off a day or two but he knew Sam wouldn't hear of it. The longer they waited the less chance of getting Tony out of there alive. Dean stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pack some of our supplies into the canoe so tomorrow we can just get up and go."

"I'll help you…You shouldn't be out there alone." Sam started to get up.

"Sam get some rest I'll be fine. There's not much to pack and I'll only be a few minutes."

Sam laid back down on the sleeping bag as Dean walked some of the supplies down to the canoe and began anchoring them down inside with ropes so if they hit turbulent water they wouldn't fall out.

Sam had just shut his eyes when he heard someone call his name. He opened them and looked into his dead girlfriend's face.

"Jess?" Sam sat up. "Jessica…"

"Sam…" She put out her hand. "I need you to come with me."

"But…" Sam knew Jess was dead but something made him get up and go with her. "Jess…how…."

She reached up and put her fingers at his lips silencing him.

"Just come with me Sam. We can be together again."

She led him over to an outcropping of rocks that hung over the river then began leading him up the steep side.

**The campsite**

When Dean was done tying the supplies into the canoe he walked back to their campsite. Sam was gone.

"Sam." Dean said turning around looking in all directions. "Sammy!"

When there was no answer Dean started to panic. How could Sam disappear in such a short time?

"Sammy!"

Then a movement at the top of a nearby cliff caused him to look up. Standing at the edge of it was Sam, looking out over the river.

"Sammy!"

Dean ran over and climbed to the top of the cliff. He then slowly walked toward his brother.

"Sammy…what are you doing?"

"Dean, Jess came back." Sam smiled as he looked out over the river.

"Sammy she's not here…" Dean inched forward. "Remember when I thought I saw Mom?…Well it's the same thing….It's just an illusion…Jess is dead Sam, she's not coming back."

"But she's right here…Can't you see her?" He pointed out into the air. "Oh God she looks beautiful Dean." Sam took a few steps forward.

"Sammy! Don't go any further. Wait till I get there, I want to see her too." Dean said hoping to stop Sam from moving closer to the edge.

"Jess? Jess wait, where are you going? ….Wait for me..." Sam stepped off the cliff just as Dean flung himself forward and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Sammy! Sammy quit struggling!" Dean tried to reach down and grab Sam's arm but he could feel him slipping and finally the shirt ripped and Sam plunged toward the river.

"Noooooooo!" Dean screamed as he watched Sam fall toward the river, but before his body hit the water a black mist swept by taking Sam with it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter eleven

"Sammy!" Dean screamed into the night. "Oh God no! … Sammy!"

Dean knew Sam wasn't dead, at least not yet. The thing was going to take him back to the mine and….Dean didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help it….he knew the thing was going to cannibalize his brother like it did the others. No…he was going to stop it before that happened. He ran back to the canoe and made sure he had everything he needed to hopefully stop the thing then jumped in and headed down river.

**Mine Shaft**

Sam had passed out and when he finally came to he found that his arms had been stretched above his head and tied to a beam in the ceiling of the mine. His shirt hung in tattered shreds around his chest the bandage once more saturated with blood. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He then rolled his head to the side and looked at the man hanging next to him. It was Tony. He was still alive but barely and Sam could see that large hunks of flesh had been gouged from his body.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly to Tony who he could tell was in shock and probably didn't even know he was there. Even though he knew there was little he could have done, Sam still felt guilty that he hadn't been able to convince Tony that he was in danger.

Sam then looked around the mine trying to find out what it was that had imprisoned them there. The last thing he remembered was seeing Jess then waking up here. His eyes grew wide as he watched a black mist drift in from the opening of the mine and start to materialize in front of him. The mist turned into the body of a miner dressed in early 1800s clothing. The spirit pulled out a knife and sliced another hunk of flesh from Tony and started eating it. Tony barely moaned as the flesh was cut from his body. Sam knew when the thing was through with Tony he was next. He also knew there was nothing he could do even if he could get loose; all his weapons were back at the campsite. When the miner had finished the hunk of flesh it reached over and untied one of Sam's arms. Sam tried to pull away but in his weakened condition he was no match for the spirit. The miner pulled out a knife and made a deep cut across Sam's wrist. He then held Sam's wrist up to his mouth and drank the blood. When he was finished he tied a piece of rawhide above Sam's wrist to stop the blood flow then retied his hand next to his other hand.

Sam swallowed hard as tears came to his eyes. He hoped his brother wouldn't be the one to find his body when the miner was done with it.

**River**

A horrible loneliness enveloped Dean as he rowed down the river as fast as he could. It seemed as if just for spite the current wasn't flowing as fast as it was yesterday. He knew the mine shaft was still hours away and he tried to get his mind off what his brother could be going through. What if Sam was dead already? No, he'd somehow feel it if that was true. He was scared to look over at the river banks, terrified he might see his brother's disemboweled body lying there, but it was still a little dark and it was almost impossible to see the edge of the river. Why did he decide to start packing in the middle of the night? He should have stayed with Sam. But he knew it was because Sam was hurting and he didn't want him to feel like he had to help him pack in the morning. But if only he had stayed with Sam he would have been there when Sam saw the illusion and could have stopped him from following it. Dean remembered when he had seen his mom in the river; she was so lifelike, so real. He knew he would have gone into the river after her if Sam hadn't stopped him. It was like he was being pulled to her. His brother had saved him and he'd be damned if he was going to lose him. He began rowing even faster if that was possible; he had to get to Sam.

**Mine shaft**

Even though Sam was weak he struggled to free himself, he had to get Tony out of there or he was going to die.

"Tony…Tony you got to hang in there. I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered to Tony hoping to reassure him but he could tell that Tony was already more dead then alive. Sam knew even if he got Tony out of the mine he probably wouldn't make it off the river and back to civilization, he was too far gone. Sam then saw Tony's slashed wrist and the rawhide strap tied just above it. So the demon was drinking the blood of its victim first then eating their bodies later after it found a new victim to drink. Sam swallowed hard knowing that after the miner was through with Tony it would be his turn. He said a silent prayer that Dean wouldn't soon be hanging next to him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Glad you guys still like the story. Hope you like the rest of it.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter twelve

**A short time later**

Sam sucked in his breath as the miner once more appeared in front of him and untied his hand. He kicked out at it but his leg only ended up going right through the spirit. The miner slowly untied the rawhide strap from around Sam's arm and once more proceeded to drink his blood, Sam turned his head away not wanting to watch. He was already weak from the blood loss from the gunshot wound and the additional blood loss caused him to grow even weaker. When the spirit had drunk its fill it retied Sam's arm. Next it moved on to Tony and once more sliced a hunk of flesh out of his side. Sam watched in horror as Tony gave a little moan of pain and then his head fell down on his chest. He was dead. Sam watched as the spirit then reverted back to a black mist and before he realized what was happening the spirit and Tony both disappeared out of the mine shaft opening. Sam took a couple of deep breaths and tried to stop trembling, he knew now that Tony was dead the miner would start on him.

**The River**

Dean was exhausted but still he kept rowing. He had just come to a bend in the river when he looked up and saw the no trespassing signs hanging on the side of the canyon that the clerk at the store had told him about. It had to be the mine, he had made it. But was Sam inside, and if he was, was he in time to save him? He pulled the canoe over and tossed all the equipment he thought he needed into a backpack and started to head up the rocks and toward the mine. But just as he was able to see the opening of the mine, he saw the black mist and what appeared to be a body fly out of the mine and up the river. Tears filled his eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Was he too late? Was Sam already dead?

"Oh God please don't let it be Sammy." He thought as he headed toward the mine opening.

It was pitch black inside except for a flickering light coming from the back of the mine where there appeared to be a burning torch hanging from the wall. Dean lit his flashlight and cautiously peered into the mine.

"Sammy…. Sammy you in here?" He said as he slowly walked toward the light.

"Dean….Dean…." Sam called out weakly, relieved to hear his brother's voice.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he sprinted toward the sound.

When he got to the back of the shaft he could see his brother hanging from a ceiling beam. Blood and discarded body parts littered the floor around him making it appear more like an animal's lair then a mine shaft. Dean tried to keep his eyes off of it as he ran over to his brother.

"Sammy….Oh God Sammy it's good to see you." Dean said as he reached up and gently touched Sam's cut wrist. He remembered Sam saying that in his vision the thing was drinking Tony's blood, just like the thing was now drinking Sam's. "That son of a bitch!"

"Dean….Tony was here…but….but the miner killed him…" Tears filled Sam's eyes. "Dean…he was eating him alive."

Dean listened but was too busy to answer him; he was having trouble untying the thick ropes around Sam's hands. He took out his switchblade and began sawing through them.

"Damn these ropes are a bitch."

"Dean…" Sam knew it would take valuable minutes to saw through the ropes, minutes they didn't have. "Dean…you got to get out of here. It's going to come back soon."

Dean ignored him and continued trying to saw through the rope, he knew once he had it about half way through he should then be able to snap through the rest of it.

"Please Dean…It's going to take too long to cut through the ropes. If that thing catches you in here…."

"I'm not leaving you Sam so just shut up."

"Listen to me Dean…If that thing catches you in here it's going to string you up right next to me. You got to get out of here."

Dean looked up into Sam's face.

"Sam I'm not leaving this mine without you. We go out together or not at all."

"Dean…." Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. "I saw Jess….Just like you saw Mom."

"It wasn't real Sam…they were both just illusions…This thing somehow makes you see what you want to see and then lures you away. I saw it grab you in mid-air Sam. That's why the bodies weren't found at the bottom of the cliffs from where they jumped. This spirit or whatever it is grabs them before they hit the bottom." Dean was halfway through one rope and started on the other.

Sam glanced down at the various body parts lying in front of him.

"I wonder how many people this thing killed, people who didn't have any witnesses." Sam looked back at Dean. "It was just like in my vision…it drinks one person's blood while it eats the other person. Dean….after it gets rid of Tony's body its going to start on me….and then it's going to look for someone else to drink from. … Dean….you got to get out of here…or it's going to be you."

"Sammy once I get you down we'll wait at the entrance and blast the son of a bitch full of salt when it comes back…that should end it." Dean ignored Sam; he knew there was no way he was going to leave his brother. He finally could feel the rope start to give a little. "I'm almost through Sam." Dean looked up at Sam and saw fear on his face as he looked toward the entrance to the mine.

"Dean….it's back."

Dean spun around and looked at the entrance to the mine and could see the miner walking toward him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the kind reviews.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter thirteen

Dean moved protectively in front of his brother and raised the salt gun. But the miner once more dissolved into a black mist and before Dean could fire had slammed him against the wall causing the gun to fly from his hands. He shook his head trying to clear it as he scrambled back to the shotgun.

Sam watched helpless as the mist once more tossed Dean against the wall. This time he sat at the bottom of it stunned and didn't get up.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he struggled with his ropes. They were starting to give a little but not enough. He watched as the mist turned back into the miner and started toward Dean. "Get away from him you bastard!" Sam shouted as he desperately tried to free himself.

Dean could feel the miner pick him up and struggled weakly but it was no use the miner was too strong. He carried Dean over to Sam and tied him up next to him. It then proceeded to cut Dean's arm as it had Sam's, then after drinking from it, it tied a strip of rawhide above the cut and after retying his hand, disappeared back into the mine.

"Dean….Dean wake up." Sam swung his body over till it bumped against his brother. "Come on Dean wake up."

Dean finally moaned and opened his eyes. He struggled briefly with his ropes then looked over at Sam and gave him a small smile.

"Some rescue huh?"

"Damn it Dean you should have left when I told you to….now we're both screwed." Sam knew now they would both likely die.

"Don't rule us out yet Sammy." Dean said as he looked around the mine. "We're not dead yet."

"You have a plan?"

"I'm working on it."

"Dean…" Sam swallowed hard as the miner came out of the shadows and started walking toward them. "Dean…." Sam said again as he tried to pull back away from the miner but there was no where to go.

Dean watched as the miner walked over and stood in front of Sam. It was the first time they got a good look at his face. Sam turned his face away from the sight; the miner's face was a mass of decaying flesh. The spirit then ripped open what was left of Sam's shirt and stood staring at the blood saturated bandage as if confused. Sam clenched his teeth and braced himself for the unimaginable pain he knew would be coming. When the miner started to reach for Sam Dean flipped out.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch! Leave him alone!" Dean swung his body and kicked out wildly at the spirit trying to get its attention off of his brother. But Dean's legs only kicked right through the miner who completely ignored him.

The miner then ripped Sam's bandage off and tilted his head slightly as it poked at the wound. Sam squeezed his eyes shut in pain and bit down on his lip.

"Let him alone you bastard!" Dean continued kicking out at the spirit.

The miner then put his hands on either side of the stitched wound and pulled it apart, popping the stitches one by one. Blood poured from the now open wound. The spirit then stuck his finger deep into the wound as if out of curiosity. It then pulled its finger back and licked off the blood.

"Oh God…." Sam moaned as he threw his head back and banged it against the wall behind him trying to take the pain away.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!"

The miner then peeled off a small strip of flesh from Sam's bloody side and popped it in his mouth as Sam cried out in agony. Dean looked on in horror, the thing was eating his brother alive!

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it so far.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter fourteen

"Get away from him you bastard!" Dean screamed at the spirit. He couldn't believe he was actually watching the thing eat his brother alive. "You son of a bitch let him alone!"

The spirit looked at Dean then turned and walked back further into the mine shaft.

"Sammy! Sam!" Dean looked over at his brother who still had his eyes squeezed shut and was shivering in pain. "Sammy come on answer me!... Sammy you got to stay with me!" He knew he had to get his brother talking to keep him from going into shock.

"Dean….you got to get out of here…. I don't want you to watch this." Sam had watched in horror as Tony was slowly eaten in front of him and the thought that his brother would have to witness the same thing happening to him made him sick.

"We're getting out of this together…I have a plan."

Dean could see the shot gun lying near his legs…if only he could reach it. He stretched as far as he could and could feel the gun with the tip of his boot. He squeezed his eyes shut and stretched even further till he felt like his arms were going to be ripped from their sockets. When he could feel it with the bottom of his foot he pressed down hard and began to drag the gun slowly toward him. Finally it was directly in front of him.

"What good is it going to do us, neither one of us is getting free anytime soon." Sam said as he once more began struggling with his ropes, but each movement caused a searing hot pain to shoot up his injured side.

"Watch and learn." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

He then put the rifle between his feet and flipped it so the barrel was pointing up. Then he flipped it up gently in the air and caught it between his knees. He then raised his knees as far as they would go raising the rifle with it. He winced in pain as he used his arms to pull himself up as high as he could then raised the rifle to Sam's hands.

"Can you grab it?" He gasped out as he tried to hold his position.

"A little more… just a little more." Sam reached out and could feel the rifle with the tips of his fingers but it was too far away to grab hold of it. He stretched as far as he could and just when he thought he had it, it fell from Dean's legs. "Damn! I almost had it." Sam said grimacing in pain from the effort.

"We got to make this work Sammy; it's the only way to get rid of that thing."

"Dean we're not even sure what it is, or what will kill it….It seems to be something between human and spirit."

"Well I'm betting rock salt will take care of the spirit side and a well placed bullet should end the human side." Dean looked over at Sam and could tell he was growing weaker by the second and looked about ready to pass out. "Sammy….Sammy you got to stay with me….you got to stay awake."

"S…Sorry….I'm just so damn tired." Sam looked over at Dean with eyes he could barely keep open.

"Sam, if I get the gun up to you, you have to grab it. If you pass out we're both dead."

Sam was scared he knew Dean was right, if he couldn't get the job done they both would die. But he also knew it was taking all his strength just to stay awake and he had little left to work with.

"I'll try Dean….but if I miss it this time….I don't know if I have the strength to reach for it again."

"Don't even think like that Sam...you're not going to miss, you'll get it this time."

"Dean…even if we take him down we're still tied up, how are we going to get out of here."

"I had your ropes almost cut through. I think if you work on them a little more they'll break."

Dean grabbed the rifle again with his feet and repeated the maneuver. He could hear Sam suddenly suck in a breath and looked over at him.

"Dean he's coming!" Sam watched as the miner materialized out of the darkness and slowly walked toward them.

Dean used all of his strength to pull himself up and twisted his body slightly putting the rifle right in front of Sam.

"Sam grab it!"

Sam stretched but it was just out of his reach. His eyes widened as the miner closed in on them.

"I can't reach it!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you liked the story. This is the last chapter and I hope you're not disappointed with the ending. After finishing this story I was going to start posting the next one but since the site is having issues again with alerts and stuff I think I'll wait till next week sometime after I get back from vacation. Hope everyone has a nice Thanksgiving.

**Visions from Hell**

Chapter fifteen

Dean winced in pain as he pulled himself even higher trying to get as close to Sam's hands as he could.

"Sam grab it! Come on Sammy reach for it!"

Using what little strength he had left Sam stretched for the gun.

"Closer!" He shouted to Dean.

"It's now or never Sammy!"

Sam could touch the gun but just barely. Dean swung his body slightly and Sam finally managed to grab it. He didn't have time to aim he just fired.

He wasn't even close. The salt blasted a chunk out of the side of the wall.

"Any time now Sam would be good." Dean said as the miner now stood only a few feet away from him. He knew there was only one more shell in the gun and if Sam missed.the miner won and they were both as good as dead.

With his arms stretched above his head and no way to aim, Sam said a quick prayer and fired again. This time the rock salt hit pay dirt. The miner threw his head back and howled in agony, then fell to his knees. The black mist poured out of his mouth then fell to the ground and seemed to melt back into the soil. The miner's body then pitched forward and lay still.

"Good shot Sam!" Dean turned toward his brother but his joy was short lived as he watched the gun fall from Sam's hands and his head fall forward onto his chest, Dean could tell he was totally exhausted. "Sammy…Come on Sammy you got to wake up." He knew they weren't out of the woods yet. They might have destroyed the miner's possessing spirit but the body was still there and somehow it was still alive. He had to get to his backpack and get his gun and finish the thing. "Sammy! Come on buddy stay with me!"

Sam moaned softly then slowly raised his head and looked over at Dean.

"That's it Sam stay with me. You got to work on those ropes. You got to get us down before he wakes up."

Sam struggled weakly with the ropes for the next half hour and finally managed to free one hand. He reached in his pocket and took out a small knife, then cut through the other rope and fell to the floor of the mine. He lay there for a few seconds trying to regain some strength then took a couple of deep breaths and slowly pulled himself up, he then began cutting through Dean's ropes. But Sam was exhausted and he could tell he was about to pass out, he managed to shove the knife in Dean's hands before collapsing in front of him.

Dean continued sawing through the rope as he kept his eyes on the miner's body and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. He knew now that the possessing spirit was out of the miner's body the miner wouldn't be able to leave the cave and travel up and down the canyon looking for victims, unless by foot. And at least now he wouldn't be able to get into their minds and make them see visions that had led to their capture. But somehow the miner's body was still alive and still held them captive, and if he couldn't get loose they would both still die. Finally Dean broke through his ropes and dropped to his knees next to Sam.

"Sammy? Come on Sam I got to get you over to the entrance." Dean wanted to get his brother away from the miner and closer to the opening of the mine. He shook Sam's shoulder. "Come on Sam wake up."

Sam moaned softly and tried to stand up but ended up collapsing again. When he tried once more to get up Dean quickly put Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped him up and over toward the entrance. But before he could get him there the miner suddenly reached out and grabbed Sam's ankle and pulled him away from Dean.

"No!" Dean shouted as Sam was yanked from his grasp. He grabbed Sam's arm and tried to pull him away but the miner was too strong.

Sam cried out in pain as the miner twisted his leg as it pulled him closer. His fingers dug into the dirt floor of the mine as he desperately tried to get away.

Dean reached again for Sam but this time the miner lashed out at him with a pick catching him on the side of his arm. He hissed in pain as he pulled his arm back.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted as he rolled over toward his back pack.

The miner now had Sam on his back and the pick raised over his chest. Sam shut his eyes and turned his head away just as a shot rang out hitting the miner in the shoulder. It didn't even faze him as he raised the pick even higher and was about to bring it down. A second shot rang out this time hitting him in the heart. The miner dropped the pick which fell harmlessly next to Sam then collapsed on top of him.

"Sam!" Dean tossed the gun down and ran to his brother's side. He pulled the miner's body off of Sam and pushed it away from him. "Sammy you okay?"

Sam looked up and gave him a small smile, grateful it was over.

"Yeah…how 'bout you?" He reached over and touched Dean's bloody arm.

"I'm fine….But I can't say that for our friend." Dean watched as the skin of the miner began to fall off his bones, then as the bones started to break down and turn into ash till only the miner's clothes lay on the ground in front of them. He looked over at his brother worried. "You're bleeding pretty bad; let me check your wound." He then gently examined Sam's side. The gun shot wound was open and bleeding plus his brother now also had an ugly strip of flesh missing from above the wound. Dean swallowed hard as the memory of his brother being eaten alive flashed through his mind. "Sam I got to get you down to the canoe, the first aide kits down there and I need to clean you up."

Dean helped Sam out of the mine and down to the canoe where he cleaned and treated his wounds the best he could, they then continued down the river Dean insisting that Sam take it easy while he rowed. He knew he'd have to keep an eye on Sam's wounds, and if it looked like they were getting infected, he'd take him to a doctor.

"I wish we would have gotten there in time to help Tony." Sam said as he leaned back in the canoe and shut his eyes totally exhausted. "But thank God Frank got away."

Just as the words were out of Sam's mouth Dean looked over near the river bank and could make out Frank's red jacket floating in the river. He rowed closer without informing Sam of what he saw. Once he was close enough he could now see that it wasn't just Frank's jacket but his body lying face down in the river. There was no way of knowing whether the miner had killed Frank or if he had fallen off the canoe and drowned in the rapid moving water.

Dean knew there was nothing they could do for him and there was no need to tell Sam that he hadn't made it out of the canyon, why upset him. He decided to let him think he had, why cause his brother more pain. He rowed back into the middle of the river and continued down it quickly putting distance between them and the body. Once they were out of the canyon he'd send an anonymous note to the police and inform them where the bodies were. But right now Dean was content to just get him and Sam out of the canyon, a little beat up but at least alive. He knew one day one of them might not make it back from a hunt without a serious injury or maybe even not at all. But that was somewhere in the future, not now. Now they'd find a motel and lick their wounds for a few days before looking for their next hunt. Now he was content just to be happy that they were both alive and that the miner's reign of terror was over.

The End


End file.
